Halifax Regional Fire and Emergency Service
Halifax Regional Fire & Emergency protects the Halifax Regional Municipality. The department operates 59 fire stations protecting 380,000 people over an area of 5,600 square kilometres. =History= The Regional Municipality of Halifax was formed in 1996 through the amalgamation of the municipalities of Halifax County. Fire Departments involved included the Cities of Halifax and Dartmouth, the Town of Bedford and several in suburban and rural areas of the county. =Apparatus roster= The number in brackets is the shop number. Core Fire Station No. 2 - 5988 University Ave. Fire Station No. 3 - 5663 West St. :(02-305L) - 2002 ALF Eagle/LTI quint (1750/25F/110') :Snorkel 1 (89-48P) - 1989 Duplex LTI Olympian / Phoenix (-/-/90' midship tower) :Rescue 3 (97-98TS) - 1996 Freightliner FL80 / Metalfab heavy rescue Fire Station No. 4 - 5830 Lady Hammond Rd. Fire Station No. 5 - 7090 Bayers Rd. :Quint 5 (01-143Q) - 2001 ALF Eagle 134 (1750/400/25F/75') :Decontamination unit (92-73TS) - 1992 Pemfab / Bridgewater Fire Station No. 6 - 245 Herring Cove Rd. :Engine 6 (03-332E) - 2003 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1750/700/25F) (SN#SE 3067) Fire Station No. 7 - 45 Knightsridge Dr. :Quint 7 (07-417Q) - 2008 Pierce Dash (1750/400/75' rearmount) Fire Station No. 8 - 15 Convoy Run, Bedford :(07-402E) - 2007 E-One Typhoon pump rescue (?/800/20F) :Engine 8 (92-75E) - 1992 E-One Hush Vista (1250/625/40F) (SN#9743) Fire Station No. 9 - 1 Metropolitan Blvd., Sackville :Engine 9 (06-390E) - 2006 Sterling L8500 / Superior (1750/1500/30F) (SN#SE 3669) :Quint 9 (90-58Q) - 1990 E-One Hush (1050/300/75') :Parade (55-05A) - 1955 Chevrolet 1600 / Marsh pumps front-mount pump (420/?) :Utility 9 (00-130U) - 2000 Ford F250 Super Duty ice rescue Fire Station No. 10 - 1156 Sackville Dr., Sackville :Engine 10 (02-304E) - 2002 Freightliner FL112 / ALF (1750/1700/200F) :Engine 10A (06-387E) - 2006 Sterling LT9500 / Superior (1250/1500/25F) (SN#SE 3513) Fire Station No. 11 - 479 Patton Rd., Sackville :Engine 11 (92-76E) - 1992 Spartan Metro / Fort Garry (1050/800) (SN#M4841) :06-375T - 2006 Sterling LT9500 / Superior (840/2500/50F) Fire Station No. 12 - 45 Highfield Park Dr., Dartmouth :Quint 12 (08-439Q) - 2008 Pierce Dash (1750/500/?F/75') :Tactical 1 (09-488TS) - 2009 E-One Cyclone II heavy rescue :(04-347S) - 2004 Sterling / Drake Truck Bodies/Tri-Star rehab (w/trailer) Fire Station No. 13 - 86 King St., Dartmouth :Quint 13 (01-144Q) - 2001 ALF Eagle 134 quint (1750/400/30F/75') :(06-379U) - 2006 GMC C5500 investigations :Parade (54-403A) - 1954 Bickle Seagrave aerial (-/-/75') Fire Station No. 14 - 1 Second St., Dartmouth Fire Station No. 15- 331 Pleasant St., Dartmouth :Engine 15 (04-353E) - 2004 ALF Eagle rescue (1750/700/25F) Fire Station No. 16 - 1807 Caldwell Rd., Eastern Passage :Engine 16 (02-303E) - 2002 Freightliner FL112 / ALF (1750/1700/200F) (SN#3521) :Rescue 16 (08-422R) - 2008 Ford F350 Super Duty / Spacesaver light rescue :Parade (60-06A) - 1960 Chevrolet Viking / Marsh pump (500/?) (SN#M1050) :Parade (29-03A) - 1929 Chevrolet Fire Station No. 17 - 1150 Cole Harbour Rd., Cole Harbour :Engine 17 (03-331E) - 2003 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (1750/700/25F) (SN#SE 3066) :2006 Sterling LT9500 / Superior pump (840/2500/50F) :Tower 17 (95-93P) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAquintech (1500/150/100' rearmount tower) Fire Station No. 18 - 690 Highway 7, Cole Harbour :Tanker 18 (06-377T) - 2006 Sterling LT9500 / Superior (840/2500) Fire Station No. 19 - 2385 Crowell Rd., Lawrencetown :Rescue 19 - 2003 GMC K1500 utility Zone 1 Fire Station No. 20 - 2931 Lawrencetown Rd., Lawrencetown :Engine 20 (95-249E) - 1995 Volvo FE42 / Metalfab (1050/1000/30A) (SN#M95-1425) :Tanker 20 (02-298T) - 2002 Freightliner FL106 / Carl Thibault (840/1500) :Rescue 20 - 1998 GMC 1500 brush /utility Fire Station No. 21 - 3035 Highway 7, Lake Echo :Engine 21 (08-444E) - 2008 Pierce Contender :Tanker 21 (07-420T) - 2007 Sterling L8500 / Carl Thibault (1250/1500) :Rescue 21 (03-324R) - 2003 GMC 2500 HD light rescue Fire Station No. 22 - 8 Cain St., North Preston :Tanker 22 (07-435T) - 2008 Sterling L8500 / Carl Thibault (1250/1400/20F) :Rescue 22 (90-221R) - 1990 Ford F light rescue Fire Station No. 23 - 5543 Highway 7, Head Chezzetcook :(99-264E) - 1998 International 4900 / Superior pump (1050/900/34F) (SN#SE 1945) :Engine 23 (90-218T) - 1990 White WCS64 / Superior (840/1400) (SN#SE 1052) Fire Station No. 24 - 32 Riverside Ave., Musquodobit Harbour :Engine 24 (08-447E) - 2008 Pierce Contender pump (1250/1000) :Tanker 24 (99-267T) - 1998 Volvo WX64 / Superior (1050/2300/50F) (SN#SE 1956) :TAC 24 (03-319TS) - 2002 International 4400 / Metalfab heavy rescue :Rescue 24 (03-323U) - 2003 GMC Sierra 4x4 light rescue Fire Station No. 25 - 1765 Ostrea Lake Rd., Ostrea Lake :Tanker 25 (04-336T) - 2004 Sterling / Superior (840/1500/30F) (SN#SE 3140) Fire Station No. 26 - 51 Old Trunk Rd., Oyster Pond :Engine 26 (92-231E) - 1992 GMC Top Kick / Fort Garry (840/1000/25A/10B) :Engine 26A (02-316E) - 2002 Freightliner FL106 / Carl Thibault (1500/750/20F) :Tanker 26 (06-388T) - 2006 Sterling L8500 / Superior (840/1500/30F) (SN#SE 3657) :Rescue 26 (96-255R) - 1996 Ford E350 light rescue Zone 2 Fire Station No. 28 - 22835 Highway 7, Sheet Harbour :Engine 28 (95-251E) - 1995 Freightliner FL120SD / Fort Garry (1050/1000/10F) :Tanker 28 (04-344T) - 2004 Sterling LT8500 / Superior (840/1500) (SN#SE 3231) Fire Station No. 29 - 28975 Highway 7, Moser River :Tanker 29 (04-345E) - 2004 Sterling LT8500 / Superior (840/1500) (SN#SE 3230) Fire Station No. 30 - 17559 Highway 7, Tangier :Tanker 30 (04-343E) - 2004 Sterling LT8500 / Superior (840/1500) (SN#SE 3229) :Rescue 30 (08-427R) - 2008 Ford F350 Super Duty / Spacesaver light rescue Fire Station No. 31 - 15750 Highway 7, East Ship Harbour Fire Station No. 32 - 4032 Mooseland Rd., Mooseland Fire Station No. 33 - 26291 Highway 7, West Quoddy :Tanker 33 (04-342E) - 2004 Sterling LT8500 / Superior (840/1500) (SN#SE 3228) :Rescue 33 (08-426R) - 2008 Ford F350 Super Duty / Spacesaver light rescue Fire Station No. 34 - 22 Powers Rd., Mushaboom Zone 3 Fire Station No. 35 - 39 Corbett Rd., Cooks Brook :Tanker 35 (04-341T) - 2004 Sterling LT8500 / Superior pump (840/1500) (SN#SE 3227) Fire Station No. 36 - 4413 Highway 357, Meaghers Grant Fire Station No. 37 - 5802 Highway 357, Elderbank Fire Station No. 38 - 36 Glenmore Rd., Middle Musquodobit :Engine 38 (08-445E) - 2008 Pierce Contender pump (1500/1000) :Rescue 38 (08-428R) - 2008 Ford F350 Super Duty / Spacesaver light rescue Fire Station No. 39 - 14 Highway 336, Upper Musquodobit :Rescue 39 - (08-424R) - 2008 Ford F350 Super Duty / Spacesaver light rescue Fire Station No. 40 - 36 Logan Rd., Dutch Settlement :Rescue 40 (07-405R) - 2008 Ford F350 Super Duty / Spacesaver light rescue Zone 4 Fire Station No. 41 - 2433 Highway 2, Waverly :Engine 41 (95-252E) - 1995 Volvo FE42 / Metalfab (1250/1000/5F) (SN#M95-1657) :Tanker 41 (06-386T) - 2006 Sterling LT9500 / Superior (1050/1500/25F) (SN#SE 3658) :Rescue 41 (08-423R) - 2008 Ford F350 Super Duty / Spacesaver light rescue Fire Station No. 42 - 4132 Highway 2, Wellington :Engine 42 (97-258E) - 1997 Freightliner / Metalfab (840/1000/10F) :TACT 4 (93-238R) - 1993 GMC Top Kick LP / Lantz heavy rescue :Rescue 42 (00-272R) - 2000 GMC 2500 light rescue Fire Station No. 43 - 22 Lakeside Dr., Grand Lake :Tanker 43 (06-381T) - 2006 Sterling LT9500 / Superior (1050/1500/25F) :Rescue 43 (08-425R) - 2008 Ford F350 Super Duty / Spacesaver light rescue Fire Station No. 45 - 1359 Fall River Rd., Fall River :Engine 45 (09-474E) - 2009 Pierce Saber pump (1500/800) :Tanker 45 (07-443T) - 2007 Sterling L8500 / Carl Thibault (1250/1400/20F) Fire Station No. 47 - 2040 Old Guysborough Rd., Goffs :Engine 47 (93-240E) - 1993 Volvo FE42 / Fort Garry (1050/1000/15F) (SN#M5108) :2006 Sterling LT9500 / Superior pump (840/1500) :2008 Ford F350 / Spacesaver light rescue Fire Station No. 48 - 119 Scotia Terrace, Beaver Bank Built 2004 :Engine 48 (08-446E) - 2008 Pierce Contender pump (1250/1000) :Tanker 48 (07-395E) - 2007 Sterling / Superior (840/1500/25F) :Rescue 48 (07-406R) - 2007 Ford F350 Super Duty light rescue Zone 5 Fire Station No. 50 - 2050 Hammonds Plains Rd., Hammonds Plains :Engine 50 (95-246E) - 1995 E-One Cyclone / Superior (1250/1000/16F) (SN#SE 1501) :Tanker 50 (02-306E) - 2002 Freightliner FL112 / ALF (1750/1700/200F) :Rescue 50 (04-346R) - 2004 Ford F350 light rescue Fire Station No. 51 - 948 Pockwock Rd., Upper Hammonds Plains :Tanker 51 (07-412T) - 2007 Sterling L9500 / Carl Thibault (1050/1500) :Rescue 51 (93-233U) - 1993 Ford E350 rescue van Fire Station No. 52 - 2101 Prospect Rd., Hatchet Lake Built 1966 :Engine 52 (93-237E) - 1993 Spartan Metro / Superior (1050/800/20F) (SN#SE 1341) :Tanker 52 (06-374T) - 2006 Sterling LT9500 / Superior (840/2500/50F) :Rescue 52 (97-257TS) - 1997 Freightliner FL80 / Metalfab heavy rescue Fire Station No. 53 - 80 Sandy Cove Rd., Terence Bay Built 1956 :Rescue 53 (05-361U) - 2005 Ford F350 light rescue Fire Station No. 54 - 3610 Prospect Rd., Shad Bay Built 1991 :Engine 54 (99-268E) - 1998 Freightliner FL80 / Superior (1050/900/40F) (SN#SE 1907) :Tanker 54 (07-436T) - 2007 Sterling L8500 / Carl Thibault (1250/1400/20F) Fire Station No. 55 - 11229 Peggy’s Cove Rd., Seabright Fire Station No. 56 - 8579 Highway 3, Black Point Fire Station No. 57 - 5680 Highway 3, Head of St. Margarets Bay Fire Station No. 58 - 26 Myra Rd., Lakeside Fire Station No. 59 - 4408 St. Margaret’s Bay Rd., Bay Road Fire Station No. 60 - 57 Ketch Harbour Rd., Herring Cove :Utility 60 (03-322U) - 2003 Dodge utility Fire Station No. 61 - 964 Ketch Harbour Rd., Ketch Harbour Fire Station No. 62 - 1070 Old Sambro Rd., Harrietsfield Fire Station No. 63 - 160 West Pennant Rd., Sambro :Engine 63 (09-475E) - 2009 Pierce Contender (1500/1000/?F) (SN#21309) :Tanker 63 (04-339T) - 2004 Sterling LT8500 / Superior (840/1500) (SN#SE 3225) Spare apparatus :(92-77E) - 1992 Ford CF8000 / Metalfab pump (1050/500/40F) (SN#M92-5110) :(76-11A) - 1976 Imperial / Pierreville pump (1750/500) Training apparatus :(89-50E) - 1989 E-One Hush pump (1250/625/40F) (SN#6798) Assignment unknown :2009 Pierce pump :2009 Pierce pump :2009 Pierce pump :2009 E-One Bronto tower (?/?/114') :Zone 5 Tactical Support (09-469TS) - 2009 GMC C5500 air supply :(07-404R) - 2008 Ford F350 Super Duty / Spacesaver light rescue :(07-401R) - 2008 Ford F350 Super Duty / Spacesaver light rescue :(07-421T) - 2007 Sterling L8500 / Carl Thibault pump (1250/1400) (SN#2308) :(07-419U) - 2007 GMC C5500 air supply :(07-396R) - 2007 Ford F350 Super Duty light rescue :(06-398E) - 2006 Sterling L9500 / Superior pump (1500/775/30F) (SN#SE 3652) :(06-397E) - 2006 Sterling LT9500 / Superior pump (1500/1500/30F) (SN#SE 3653) :Zone 3 Tactical Support (05-357TS) - 2005 GMC C5500 air supply / rehab :Zone 1 Tactical Support (05-365TS) - 2005 GMC C5500 air supply :(05-367S) - 2006 Sterling L8500 / Drake command (tows command trailer) :Zone 2 Tactical Support (04-348TS) - 2004 GMC C5500 air supply :(03-321R) - 2003 GMC 2500HD light rescue :(03-317U) - 2003 Ford F450 Super Duty utility (with 2000 lb. mini-crane) :(03-312U) - 2003 GMC utility :(02-318T) - 2002 Freightliner FL106 / Carl Thibault pump (1050/800/200A) :(02-302T) - 2002 Freightliner FL112 / ALF pump (1750/1700/200F) :(02-296T) - 2002 Freightliner FL106 / Carl Thibault pump (625/1000) :(02-295T) - 2002 Freightliner FL106 / Carl Thibault tanker (400/1500) :(02-289U) - 2002 Ford F350 light rescue :(00-270T) - 2000 International / Fort Garry pump (1050/1400) :(99-265E) - 2000 International 4900 / Superior pump (1050/900/30F) (SN#SE 2142) :(00-273U) - 2000 GMC utility :(98-260U) - 1998 GMC 1500 4x4 brush tender :(97-110E) - 1997 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pump (1500/500) (SN#SE 1836) :(97-109E) - 1997 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pump (1500/500) (SN#SE 1838) :(97-108E) - 1997 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pump (1500/500) (SN#SE 1837) :(97-02E) - 1997 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pump (1500/500/30F) (SN#SE 1766) :(97-01E) - 1997 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pump (1500/500/24F) (SN#SE 1767) :(97-105U) - 1997 Chevrolet 3500 hazmat decon :(96-253E) - 1996 Freightliner FL80 / Fort Garry pump (1050/1000/40F) (SN#M5652) :(96-256E) - 1996 Spartan Metro Star / Metalfab pump (1050/1000/5F) (SN#M96-3944) :(96-254T) - 1996 Ford F800 / Metalfab pump (1050/1200) :(95-247E) - 1995 Volvo FE / Superior pump (1050/1000/8F) (SN#SE 1435) :(95-92E) - 1995 Pierce Saber / Fort Garry pump (1050/1000/40F) (SN#M5437) :(95-95TS) - 1995 Freightliner FL80 / Lantz heavy rescue :(94-89E) - 1994 Pierce Saber / Fort Garry pump (1250/600/30F) (SN#M5338) :1994 GMC Top Kick / Bridgewater Metal heavy rescue :(93-83E) - 1993 Pierce Saber / Fort Garry pump (1050/500/25F) (SN#M5602) :(93-81E) - 1993 Ford CF8000 / Metalfab pump (1050/500/30A/10B) (SN#M93-5885) :(93-236E) - 1993 Volvo FE42 / Metalfab pump (1050/1000) :(93-239R) - 1993 GMC light rescue :(92-228E) - 1992 International 4900 / Superior pump (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1289) :(91-226E) - 1991 Spartan Diamond / Fort Garry (1050/1000/40F) (SN#M4748) :(91-225E) - 1991 GMC Top Kick / Metalfab pump (1050/1000) :(90-57Q) - 1990 E-One Hush quint (1050/300/75') :Parade (49-150A) - 1949 Bickle-Seagrave aerial (SN#302814) :Parade (34-04A) - 1934 Bickle pump (SN#8011) =On order= :2010 Pierce Arrow XT pump (for Station No. 3) :2010 Pierce Arrow XT pump (for Station No. 15) :2010 Pierce Arrow XT pump (for Station No. 47) :2010 Pierce Arrow XT pump (for Station No. 56) :2010 Pierce Arrow XT pump (for Training Division) :2010 International / Carl Thibault tanker (for Station No. 40) :2010 International / Carl Thibault tanker (for Station No. 58) =Retired apparatus= Category:Halifax County, Nova Scotia